crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Nitros Oxide's Hovercraft
Oxide's Hovercraft, or simply known as the Hovercraft, is a green vehicle belonging to Nitros Oxide. It has been seen in many Crash games and acts as a kart for him. It has appeared in Crash Team Racing, Crash Bash, Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, and Crash Twinsanity. In Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled', '''it appears as one of the playable kart bodies for the first time. Appearance The body of the vehicle is a bright green color with chrome headlight encasements and a set of six exhaust pipes. It is about three times the size of a standard kart. In ''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled, the vehicle is considerably smaller, roughly the same size as the Team Oxide Kart, most likely so that it can be used a kart option for other characters in the game. It can also be painted other colors with Paint and decorated with stickers and decals. A variation of the hovercraft is seen in the level Oxide Ride in Crash Bash, where two wings jut out from the sides. The coloration of this hovercraft is more greyish than the previous hovercraft. However, the rest of the hovercraft seems to resemble the previous hovercraft. When the player enters the Ballistix part of Oxide Ride, Nitros Oxide switches to yet another variation of his hovercraft. This one has a strip of lights replacing his headlights from Crash Team Racing. The coloring is also darker. In Crash Twinsanity, Oxide reverts back to a hovercraft similar to his original hovercraft. There are only two minor changes in appearance: the headlights have a black encasement as opposed to the chrome ones in Crash Team Racing, and the vehicle has four exhaust pipes as opposed to six in Crash Team Racing. How Oxide's hovercraft is controlled and piloted has varied throughout the series. In Crash Team Racing, Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex and Crash Twinsanity, the vehicle is controlled by joysticks on the sides. In Crash Bash, the joysticks are replaced by levers. In Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled, the hovercraft is instead given a steering wheel to help unify it with other karts in the game. Function Oxide's hovercrafts have served several purposes throughout the series. The original purpose seen for the hovercraft was to travel short distances through space and race similarly to a kart in Crash Team Racing. In the same game, the hovercraft is able to shoot missiles, etc. like any of the karts. In Crash Bash, however, Oxide's hovercraft is shown being capable of traveling through deep space. A new feature of the hovercraft in Crash Bash is its ability to participate in a Ballistix-style game. Here it can repel the balls, like any of the crafts in the other Ballistix levels. Gallery CTR Nitros Oxide In-Kart (Front).png|Front CTR Nitros Oxide In-Kart (Back).png|Rear Crash Team Racing Nitros Oxide In-Kart.png|3/4 view Oxide_hover_concept.jpg|Concept art of Oxide in his hovercraft. Oxideride.png|Oxide's second hovercraft in Crash Bash. The Wrath of Cortex Nitros Oxide.png|Oxide and his hovercraft in Crash Bandicoot: the Wrath of Cortex. Twinsanity Nitros Oxide.png|Oxide in his Hovercraft in Twinsanity. NFOxideSaucer.png|Oxide and his hovercraft in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. Nitro fueled comic hovercraft.png|Oxide and his Hovercraft in the Nitro-Fueled comic. Trivia *This is one of the kart body options in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled that the player cannot select the 'Wheels' option for, primarily because it doesn't have any wheels. Other examples are the Probulot 2000 and the Nitro Sleigh. *The headlights would be inherited by the Team Oxide Kart in Crash Nitro Kart. fr:Aéroglisseur it:Navicella di Oxide Category:Vehicles Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Team Oxide